


His Lady's Horse

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Courtship, Drabble, F/M, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-20
Updated: 2004-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halbarad brings Aragorn a gift out of Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lady's Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fliewatuet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fliewatuet).



The dusk light had nearly faded to evening's grey, but no matter. A ranger's ears can hear a man approach. Eight hoofsteps.

"Halbarad." 

He dismounted, leading the new horse toward me. 

"All was well in Imladris?" 

He smiled knowingly. "Aye, she lives." 

I turned to face him. "I did not ask of Arwen --" But then I saw the horse. I knew that proud back, that hardy coat. A horse of the Valley.

Halbarad leaned close. "The lady is well, and wishes you the same." 

'Twas good it was so dark. A ranger did not smile so foolishly at a horse.


End file.
